


Oh, the whole world is on my string

by skiba_grant



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiba_grant/pseuds/skiba_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur, being a dwarf who never really spoke noticed quite a few things about the traveling company of Thorin Oakenshield that many others would have overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the whole world is on my string

**Author's Note:**

> Bifur speaks in the book, while he's mildly insane in the movie. I used the movie version of him for this because uh, why not. And of course I have a zillion prompts to be working on but my brain said 'oh no, fuck that. focus on bifur.' so here it is. My apologies for mistakes and how much this actually sucks. 
> 
> Concrit/reviews/kudos are always welcome.

Bifur, being a dwarf who never really spoke noticed quite a few things about the traveling company of Thorin Oakenshield that many others would have overlooked.

He knew that Balin and Dwalin, whose ferocity in battle he had come to admire, were constantly mourning the family members they had lost at Erebor and Moria. The two elder dwarves often felt that they should have died on the battlefield rather than the young ones they had been raising. Most of the days Balin could hold back against the emotions but there were times when he would find Dwalin in the quiet of the night for emotional support and even at times, that weren’t enough.

On more than one occasion, Bifur had sworn he saw a tear or two run down the elder dwarf’s cheek but he had the right mind not to mention it to anyone.   
Bifur knew of Fili and Kili who so desperately miss their mother, would often write letters that they would never send and whisper prayers that often fell on deaf ears. They had willingly left their home to fight for their beloved Uncle, who had raised them when no one else would, but they often thought of home and what would have happened if they ignored Thorin’s call.   
He knew that Fili and Kili were terrified of the possible death of their Uncle, or even their own though they did not show it. 

Bofur, Bifur’s own cousin and closest friend had many secrets that were unknowingly entrusted to him. He had noticed how the other dwarf looked at newest member to their company and Bifur was slightly amused by it. His cousin stared at the hobbit from afar, unaware that someone was noticing. 

Bofur never did anything about his feelings; he seemed content to just let them fester in his heart, never wanting to act out on it, whether it be from the fear of rejection by Bilbo or just the genuine fear of not making out of the journey alive, Bofur never let it be known. Bifur often thought that that was a shame because he believed that the other dwarf had a chance with the hobbit—a really good chance to make Bilbo and himself happy. 

But Bofur lost out on that the moment that Thorin paid positive attention to Bilbo. 

Thorin was an interesting person to observe, Bifur had found. The dwarf demanded respect in all situations and when someone didn’t meet his expectations they knew instantly. Thorin had this look—a hard look that someone could feel into their very soul, no matter what species they were. 

Bilbo seemed to Bifur, the complete opposite. He was entirely too sensitive at the start of their journey—when they first met the hobbit, he was concerned with worldly possessions and a quiet comfortable life. None of the dwarves liked him at first—Thorin especially. He called Bilbo out on everything and thought him a liability. Bifur agreed with the elder dwarf at the early stages of their journey—Bilbo held the group back on numerous occasions and he was often a worthless fighter. 

But circumstances often change and Bilbo earned his stripes. 

Bifur wasn’t quite sure when Thorin started looking at Bilbo differently, he just noticed that the looks weren’t full of disdain and hatred. He saw respect, a glint of happiness and if he dared to think it, love. The others were oblivious to these things—even Fili and Kili, who Bifur thought noticed everything about their uncle. Thorin went through an obvious change—he wasn’t nearly as grumpy as before and seemed more relaxed. 

The observant dwarf was happy with the changes. It made the journey that much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> *face meets desk* thanks for suffering through it!


End file.
